


venetus

by allsovacant



Series: 221(b)words [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mer!John, Merman John Watson, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: • venetus •- (Latin) —blue, blue-green, sea-blue
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: 221(b)words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013229
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	venetus

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a **bit** of Sherlock Struggles here (literally—not the twitter account). Hence the Ao3 warning.

Sherlock couldn’t breathe and it was his fault.  Ignoring Lestrade’s order, he went to pursue the murderer that hid inside an abandoned ship. He turned a blind corner when the guy tackled him off the deck into the ocean. 

Sherlock tried to wiggle off the man when a hand gripped his throat, forcing him to open his mouth. If only he could whirl around, but his bloody coat was restraining him. Spots danced behind his eyes as water filled his mouth.

All of a sudden, the pressure from behind vanished, but the one on his chest remained . 

And it was then that Sherlock heard a voice.

_It’s okay, I got you._

He must be hallucinating.

Managing to open his eyes, Sherlock saw _it_ —a  **tail** .

It moved fast above him.

And as he descent, a warm hand dragged his right arm while another wrapped around his waist.

_Hold on._

Sherlock couldn’t care less. However, when they were closer to the surface, he finally had a glimpse on his savior. 

A _mer ... man_.

Sherlock would’ve enjoyed cataloging the creature if not for the water pressure on his chest constricting his lungs. He felt _**dying**_. And as his eyes began to close, warmth consumed his lips, and he was able to breathe.

_Sleep._

Sherlock did, vaguely remembering he’d seen those sea-blue eyes before.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffs* You all, I’m proud of this ficlet because it’s Merman!John. I’ve always wanted to write one but I no longer trust myself on long-arsed-chaptered stories. Blimey. 🤧
> 
> I’ll leave those to the pros. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual, thank you for the hits, kudos (if ever), comments (if ever), and reads! Keep safe! <3


End file.
